The Offer
by ugbfan
Summary: A Daniel Betty story. When Betty gets an offer she can’t refuse, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Offer

Summary: A Daniel Betty story. When Betty gets an offer she can't refuse, what will she do?

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty or the characters.

Betty stood at Daniels office, her hand perched on the frame in a delicately and obvious expression of thought. She watched her boss from the door of his office, his arm stretched out with the phone to one of his ears, the creases on his face evidence of his concentration and attention to what the person on the phone was saying. Betty watched him for a moment, not able to decide if she should interrupt him. She wanted to simply give him his mail, but at the same time she didn't want to disturb him. After pondering it for a few minutes, she decided she would quickly walk in, give him his mail and quietly walk out. 

She walked into his office, slipped the mail on his desk and glanced towards him as she started to turn. She turned on her toes in a futile attempt to slip out of Daniel's office.

Daniel, hearing shuffling sounds, looked up to find the source of the distraction. He chuckled to himself at the sight before him- Betty on the toes of her feet, attempting to gently walk out of his office, something completely unBetty he thought to himself. Betty stole a glance at Daniel, and as Daniel watched her, he held out a finger, gesturing her to wait a minute, stopping Betty in her tracks. She quietly stood near his desk, patiently listening to the one sided conversation.

"uh ok..sure…we'll figure it out...ok" Daniel sighed as he put the phone down, reaching back in his chair as he ran a tired hand through his hair. 

'that was the writer we booked for one of this month's articles. He called to tell me he can't do the article." Daniels voice trailed off. 

"Well I can pull up a list of other people we can use" Betty started to say

Daniel watched her for a moment, before breaking into a smile 'actually I was thinking maybe you might want to try it?" 

"me?" Betty looked at him surprised

"uh no…I don't think so…' she started to shake her head in protest

"what? Why not? You've been taking those writing classes. I've read some of your work..its not bad" his voice trailed off, he could tell she was thinking about it, and was likely going to refuse the offer, he needed some way to convince her, some way to clinche the deal. 

"I mean I could get someone else, but I just thought maybe you would want to get some experience" he raised his shoulders, trying to be indifferent, keeping his voice from showing any preference to what she decided. He raised his eyes to steal a glance at her, trying to see if he had convinced her. 

Betty thought for a moment 'well what is the article on?"

Daniel knowing that with that one small statement, he had gotten her to at the very least consider the offer, which for Betty usually meant she would likely agree. Daniel knowing he had convinced her to write the article, jumped up from his desk and stood excitedly with a wide smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone for the great reviews! They were great! Thanks!

2 Weeks Later

She was staring back at him. She was a model and Daniel found himself staring at her. She was staring back at him in a seemingly mix of sympathy and mocking.

Daniel had been looking at her for a while and just couldn't take his eyes off her. He had been looking at her for a while without really seeing her. Maybe it was his imagination but to Daniel she seemed to stare at him with a look of sympathy and mocking as if sensing his troubles.

Daniel had been staring at the book for the past two hours. His eyes glazed over the same sentence without really reading it, his eyes glazed looked over at the pictures without really seeing them.

Two hours. It had been two hours since he had gotten off the phone from his friend who was also an editor for a local magazine. He had come across Betty's article. He thought it was one of the best written article in the magazine, and had called Daniel to enquire about this apparently unknown treasure. He had casually mentioned that they were in fact looking for a writer, and if Betty was interested he would like to interview her.

And so Daniel found himself staring at the book faced with what seemed like an almost impossible decision. He watched Betty from his desk, a desk that he knew she very well might not be at if he tells her about the interview. He ran a hand through his hair as he watched her. A part of him knew he had to tell her about the interview, but there was another part of him that really didn't want to tell her, he wasn't sure why he felt that way and at the moment, he really didn't want to investigate.

He wanted to tell her about the interview, and he knew as her friend he should, but the other part of his mind reminded him that telling her about the interview meant opening the possibility of her leaving the magazine, and leaving him. If she left, he knew there was no one else here left that he could trust the way he trusted Betty. Betty was the only one here that he could trust implicitly, the only one he could confide in or turn to for support or encouragement. There was no one else here like her.

With that last thought he watched her carefully, he sighed and walked towards the door of his office, knowing what he had to do.

"Betty, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"sure" Betty looked up and smiled at Daniel, following him into his office, she watched him as he went around his desk and took a seat.

Daniel sighed 'I had a friend call me the other day- he's an editor for a local magazine" he paused and then continued "he saw your article that you wrote"

Betty smiled widely at him 'really?"

"He's looking for a writer, and he thought you might be perfect for it- he wants to interview you….if you are interested" he added on

He watched her carefully, hoping that maybe she would say no, his inside voice, willing her to say no.

"an interview……" Betty repeated looking away from Daniel, processing the information he had given her. Daniel watched as a whirlwind of emotions fluttered across her face.

She looked back at Daniel sharply 'oh I don't know…."

"you're a good writer Betty, you deserve this"

"yeah but Daniel…I mean I like it here….I have friends here..and…." she looked at him, her brown eyes locking with his blue eyes, unable to finish the words but both knowing what she meant to say, her unsaid words silently conveying to him what else she would leave.

Daniel looked down at his desk for a moment and then looked back at Betty, his voice strained with emotion, as he fought the form of emotions in him, the vision of Betty leaving becoming all too clear in his mind.

"We both know you're meant for more than just being my assistant Betty" he said softly

Their eyes locked, as his words hung in the air, both knowing the validity of the statement.

After a moment, Daniel broke his gaze from her,

"I'll call him and set up the interview"

Betty was silent for a moment, her thoughts and emotions not allowing her to say what she felt.

"thank you Daniel" she looked at him as he returned the gaze.

Daniel nodded as Betty walked towards the door wondering if he had done the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed- they were great! Thanks!

Daniel paced the floor of his office, his thoughts a mixture of so many different things, he didn't even know how one thought lead him to another, the only thing he knew for sure was the one common element or source of those thoughts- Betty

Daniel paced the floor of his office, his thoughts a mixture of so many different things, he didn't even know how one thought lead him to another, the only thing he knew for sure was the one common element or source of those thoughts- Betty. He paced the floor, occasionally looking up only to serve as a check if Betty had returned from her interview. She had been gone for almost two hours but to Daniel it had felt like so much more. His sister Alexis, was sitting in one of the chairs in his office, going through the next issue.

"So I'm thinking we can just get another model for the next feature" Alexis rattled off her list of ideas to Daniel

"uh huh" Daniel said without looking up as he continued to pace between the small space in front of his desk

'And then we'll get a big rain machine to shower the models in rain"

"uh huh"

"Daniel! You're not even paying attention" Alexis exclaimed with evident frustration in her voice

Her rising voice, enough to stop Daniel in his pacing. Daniel turned towards her with an apologetic look 'sorry, I guess I'm just a bit distracted today"

Alexis sighed and put her pen down, 'ok what's going on?"

Daniel crossed his arms across his chest, 'nothing really…just Betty went on some interview today" he sighed

"An interview?" Alexis asked confusion written across her face

"She's leaving?"

"no, maybe…I don't know" Daniel sighed in frustration, he ran a hand absently through his hair

Alexis watched him thoughtfully for a moment, "so what are you going to do about it?"

"What? What do you mean?" Daniel looked at her questionably.

"you're just going to let her leave?" she asked with a surprised look

Daniel started to respond when there was a quiet knock on the door, they both turned to find Betty opening the door slightly

"hi"

"oh hey…" Daniel said as he quickly walked over to her at the door, reaching out and gently placing a hand on her arm as he ushered her inside

"was I interrupting anything?" she asked

"of course not Betty" Alexis said but before she could say anything Daniel interrupted her

"So how did it go?" he asked gently, his hand remained on her arm as they walked into the room

Betty paused as she looked from Daniel to Alexis and then back again to Daniel.

"well, I think it went ok…" her voice trailed off

"Yeah?" Daniel said a small smile gracing his face

"Well he asked some questions, and he took a look at some of my previous articles. He said he liked them and that he would get back to me soon"

"that's great news" he said as he smiled at her, he wanted to be there for her, even though if he really wanted to admit, a part of him didn't want her to leave.

Betty smiled slightly 'well as we were talking about it, I have to admit, I sort of got excited about it" Betty started to beam

Daniel smiled softly at her, he knew she was excited about it, he just couldn't take that away from her, even though it was hurting already thinking about her leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone for the great reviews! They were great! Thanks!

2 weeks later

Daniel was at his desk, working, when Betty walked into his office, she slowly approached his desk

"hey Betty" he said as he got up and walked around his desk

Betty paused for a moment, 'hey' she said quietly

"So I uh got a call about the job" she said, her gaze resting on Daniels desk, Daniel watched her closely

"and?" he asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer

Betty's gaze remained on Daniels desk, her face expressionless 'I got it" she said with a slight hint of surprise in her voice

Daniel watched her closely, his own face holding a look of defeat, betraying the emotions he felt at the news

"oh…" and as he looked at her closely, confused that she didn't seem happy or was smiling at the good news

"but…that's a good thing right?" he asked as he bent his head down so he could look at her more closely

She looked over to him, and then turned her gaze towards the window in his office looking over the city. She started to slowly walk over to the window as Daniel followed her, curiously glancing at her and then following her gaze towards the window.

"the city really is magical, isn't it? She asked as she continued to stare out the window

Daniel stood beside her, his arms crossed across his chest, as he too stared out over the city 'yeah it is" he said softly

They stood there for a few minutes, neither one saying anything, allowing themselves to enjoy the quiet moment together, each one in their own thoughts.

Daniel looked over at Betty, watching how the dark light ran across her face, the glow of the city illuminating her features. He never really got moments like this, to just watch her, and he was struck by how the light danced across her face, making her dark hair warm. He returned his gaze back to the city.

As Betty continued to gaze out the window, she sighed

"the job is in LA" she said so softly that Daniel almost didn't hear her, he turned his head back towards her sharply

"What?" he asked surprised

Betty sighed 'he told me the job is in LA" she repeated

"But he told me it was here, in the city?" Daniel asked surprised

Betty turned towards Daniel, "it was, but that job had to go to someone else, so he offered me this one" she said as she watched Daniel closely

"Well let me call him" Daniel started to say as he shook his head defying the job being in LA, he started to turn to his desk to reach for the phone, when Betty reached out a hand and stopped him gently, placing her hand on his arm.

"Daniel, there's nothing you can do" she said softly

"We can get you something here, or get you…" his voice trailed off, he knew that Betty was right, that there was really nothing he could do, but he just felt like he had to try. He couldn't just not do anything about it.

He sighed and then looked down at her, his thoughts running wild trying to find some way to fix things

"Well I'll just decline the offer" she said softly, a hint of regret in her voice

Daniel looked up at her sharply, 'what?" he said

"you have to take the job" he said as he watched her surprise and confusion across his face

"What? No, Daniel, I couldn't" she said surprised that he thought she would take the offer

"All of my friends and family is here, I can't just go" she said as she looked at him

"Betty, you have to take this job, it's a great opportunity for you." He paused 'we both know you were destined for bigger and better things than this" he said as he softly gazed at her. He paused for a moment and then reached out and took her hands in his. He looked down at their hands entwined and noticed how perfectly they fit together. Betty looked down at their hands and then returned her gaze to Daniel.

"Betty" he said softly and then looked up at her, staring deeply into her eyes "you have to take this job"

Betty stared into his deep blue eyes, that were now reflecting so many emotions, as she held back the tears that were starting to form in her own eyes. She pulled her hands out of his and reached out and pulled Daniel into a hug, closing her eyes, wanting to stay in this moment. "thank you' she said softly

Daniel wrapped his arms around her tightly, closing his eyes, wanting to always remember how it felt to have her in his arms. He wasn't sure how many times he would have the luxury of holding her anymore, and he wanted to hold onto this moment.

After a few minutes, they moved away from eachother 'lets get out of here' Daniel said as he put a hand on her back and guided her out of his office.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who reviewed- they were great! Thanks.

A few weeks later

Betty pulled the last few items from her desk and placed them in her box. Everyone was gone that day except for Daniel who walked towards her at her desk.

"Hey" he said softly as he stood beside her as she placed items in her box.

Betty looked up 'hi' she said softly, she was trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"I told myself I wouldn't cry' she said a small smile gracing her face as she looked up at Daniel

Daniel smiled gently at her, her desk was empty except for a few items, one of those items was the toy she had brought with her. He reached out for the toy and held it in his hands as he tugged at it gently. He sighed 'don't forget this' he said as he placed it in her box 'I remember when you first brought this' he laughed quietly to himself.

Betty looked down at the toy, now sitting in the box with the other items. She paused for a moment, and then reached out and took the toy in her hand, fingering it affectionately. She extended her arm and the toy towards Daniel 'I want you to take this" she said softly

Daniel looked up at her surprised 'what? No, I can't take that from you, it's your favorite" he said

"It is my favorite, that's why I want you to have it, when you look at it, you'll think of me" she said as she stared up into his blue eyes, now holding back tears of his own.

Daniel reached out and gently took the toy from her hands, and fingered it as he stared intently at it "I'll always think of you" he said so softly, Betty almost didn't hear him. He then looked up at her, his blue eyes, holding back tears, he smiled at her gently. Betty couldn't hold back, she reached out and pulled him into a hug. After a few moments, he pulled away from her 'oh I forgot, I got you something, wait here' he said as quickly turned and walked to his office, he returned a few minutes later, holding a large bag.

"Here, just something I got for you' he said as he handed her the bag

Betty smiled widely 'Daniel, you didn't have to do that" she said

"I know, just something I wanted you to have" he said as he smiled at her, proud that he had made her smile, and done something nice for her. He usually isn't like this with other girls, so it was a different feeling to be this way with her.

Betty opened the bag and reached in and pulled out a small box. She opened it up and smiled surprised, she looked up at Daniel, a look of surprise and wonder.

It was a framed picture of her at the fashion show they both organized. She was standing at the end of the runway, in her sparkling dress and hair blowing in the wind.

"How did you?.." her voice trailed off

"It's so it reminds you of how talented and beautiful you really are. So everytime you think you can't do it, or you're out of your league, I want you to take a look at that to see how much you can accomplish" he said and then added on 'and of course you can call me, to remind you' he said as he smiled at her.

Betty shook her head 'I can't believe you did this?" she said as the tears started to fall on her face, she put the frame down and then reached out and pulled Daniel into a hug

"Hey I think she likes it' he said softly to himself as he laughed

She pulled out of his arms and stared at him intently 'I love it" she said, knowing she meant more than just the gift, and for a moment she saw something in Daniels eyes, almost like he recognized that she had meant more than the gift. She smiled at him and then pulled him into a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone for the great reviews! They were great! Thanks!Few days later

Daniel walked into the office, in a bad mood, Betty was leaving today and while he wanted to see her, he had the editors pitches meeting today. He walked into the meeting, and put his things down.

"Are you ready for the meeting today Daniel?" he turned around to find his mother walking into the room.

"Oh hey mom" Daniel said

"Yeah I should be ready"

"Has Betty left?" she asked as she turned and gestured towards her desk

Daniel followed her gaze, and looked at the empty desk that was Betty's

"Today. She's leaving today" he sighed

Just as they were talking, the other editors came into the room and took their seats followed by Alexis.

"alright people, lets get this started" she called out to everyone in the room

"Alright, lets start with you Daniel" she said as she gestured towards Daniel

Daniel stood up and started to go through the items for the month's magazine. After him the next editor stood up and started to go through their items.

"Well, one of the writers for the main article is not here, but they agreed to do it while they were out of town with their family" she said and then continued to go through to the next item 'and for the next article we have-" but she was interrupted by Daniel

"Wait a minute, what did you say?" he asked out

"for the next article" the girl looked confused as she looked around the room to see if anyone could explain why Daniel had interrupted her

"No, before that" Daniel interrupted her again

"Uh..I said that one of the writers for the main article is not here, but they agreed to do it while they were out of town with their family"

Daniel looked at her blankly as he thought about what she said, the girl looked around again confused by Daniel's silence

Then abruptly he stood up, 'that's it' he yelled out

Alexis looked at him confused and surprised 'Daniel?" she asked

Daniel stared blankly as he explained

"that's it- she can write from here, she doesn't have to be there" he said as he slowly smiled to himself, then as if he just realized there were others in the room, he looked towards Claire and then Alexis "sorry but I have to go" he said as he started to turn towards the door

"Daniel, you can't just leave" Alexis called out

"Sorry..but I have to stop her" he said

"Stop who?" Alexis asked confusion across her face

"I have to stop Betty, she can write from anyplace, it doesn't have to be LA" he called out excitedly

Claire stood up and walked towards Daniel as Alexis also walked towards Daniel

Claire smiled at him 'go find her, and stop her" she said softly

Daniel smiled at Claire 'thanks mom" he said softly to her

"what?" Alexis looked at Claire and Daniel "you can't stop her Daniel, this is what she wants"

"Maybe this will be good for you, it will let you move on and let go of those feelings you have for her"

Daniel looked surprised at Claire and Alexis " you know?" he asked surprised

"Yeah, its pretty obvious" Alexis said

"I think he should go" Claire said to Alexis, she turned towards Daniel "go find her and tell her how you feel" Claire said to him as she smiled

"What? No. This is what she wants- to be a writer" Alexis said

"How will she know how you feel if you don't tell her"

Daniel stared blankly "what if I don't want to let go of these feelings" he said and then he turned towards Alexis and Claire "I don't know how she feels, but I can't let her go without telling her. I don't want to always wonder what if" he paused for a moment "I have to stop her" he said determinedly

Alexis smiled at him and Claire smiled and said 'you better go"

Daniel smiled at them and then turned towards the door, he opened it quickly and ran out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who reviewed- they were great! Thanks!

Daniel ran out and into the town car, telling them to take him to the airport fast

Daniel ran out and into the town car, telling them to take him to the airport fast. As he sat back and waited impatiently for the car to get to the airport, he thought about what he was going to say to Betty and wondered if he really was out of his mind for doing this. Maybe it was because his thoughts were preoccupied but before he knew it, he was at the airport.

He jumped out even before the car had really fully stopped, and ran to find Betty. He made his way through the crowd, sometimes politely going around people, other times, politely but forcibly nudging them to make his way through.

As he ran, he saw some people standing in a line, ready to leave, he scanned the crowd, looking for her and that's when he saw, her. She was standing, one bag slumped across her shoulder, ticket in the other hand held out for someone to check, she moved along the line as it moved slowly.

"Betty" he yelled out.

She didn't turn, she didn't hear him

He desperately ran through the crowds trying to get to her before she left. As he got closer he yelled out again

"Betty"

This time she heard him. She turned her head looking over her shoulder, scanning the crowd to find out who called her name, and if they indeed had directed the call to her. That's when her eyes found his. She looked at him surprised to see him, but to Daniels relief, there was also a hint of a smile. He returned the smile.

He quickly made his way through the crowd, expressing gratitude to everyone and everything in his mind, that he was able to get to her before she left. He made his way through the crowd, as she left the line and made her way towards him.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" she asked confused as she glanced over her shoulder back at the line. She turned back to face him

"Don't get on that plane." He said as he reached out and silently grasped her shoulders

"what?" she asked, confusion written across her face

"Don't get on that plane- don't leave" he said as he searched her eyes, trying to desperately hold on to her

"Daniel-" Betty started to say but was interrupted

"Betty don't leave, you can write for the magazine from here. You can work for Mode and be on special assignment for the other magazine" he said smiling, excitement and happiness flooding this voice.

Betty looked at him confused "but we talked about this" her voice trailed off

Daniel tightened his grasp on her as he knelt in closely to her

"I'm in love with you Betty" he whispered softly, his voice hoarse and deep with emotion and love for her.

Betty looked up at him eyes wide 'what?" she said surprised

The look of surprise on Betty's face momentarily deterring Daniel

"I..I..know this doesn't make any sense" he said letting go of Betty as he ran a hand through his hair. "I know this doesn't make any sense, I mean it doesn't even make sense to me, but somewhere along the line, I fell in love with you Betty" he said and before she could say anything he continued, knowing that if he stopped now, he wouldn't be able to finish.

"and I know that on paper we don't make any sense, but when I'm with you, everything just seems right" he said softly as he watched her closely. Betty looked down for a moment, thinking about what he said, she looked up and him, his blue eyes filled with so much love, emotion and honesty, she had to hold back the tears in her own eyes. She shook her head slowly as she took a step back from him.

"Daniel.." her voice trailed off and she shook her head

"Betty?" Daniel asked confusion on his face, he took a step forward towards her

Betty shook her head and took another step back "Im sorry" she said as she slowly shook her head, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Im sorry, I can't do this…." Her voice trailed off, tears starting to spill on her cheeks "I have to go" she whispered softly, hearing her say the words confirming what she needed to do. "Im sorry" she whispered quickly and then turned back walking towards the line

"Betty wait" Daniel called out to her, the surprising events, rooting his feet to the ground, unable to follow her and stop her. He watched as Betty handed over her ticket, she glanced over at Daniel, tears on her face, before she turned back and away from Daniel.

Daniel stared at where she was,

And in those few brief seconds she was gone and Daniel was now faced with the possibility that in those few brief moments, he might have just lost everything that meant the world to him forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to everyone for the great reviews! They were great! Thanks!

Two weeks later

"Daniel, you're next interview is here" Amanda crooned as she stood in Daniels' office watching him as he worked at his desk

Daniel sighed and glanced up at Amanda 'Thanks Amanda, send them in", he returned his gaze to his desk.

Amanda turned and walked out of his office.

Daniel had been going through so many interviews but no one compared to Betty. It had been two weeks since that day at the airport, he hadn't heard from her and while he had wanted nothing more than to call her or more so follow her, he knew he just couldn't.

When he heard the sound of footsteps in his office he sighed.

"You can have a seat" Daniel gestured to the seat in front of his desk without looking up, his attention on his work.

"So tell me about.." his voice trailed as he reluctantly glanced away from his work and looked up, with a look of surprise

"Betty…what are you doing here?"

His face expressed confusion and surprise

Betty smiled "I'm applying for the position" she said as she watched him carefully

Daniel looked at her surprised as he got up from his desk and went around his desk to stand near her

"But..what are you doing here?" he asked confused

"I'm uh..applying for the position" she said as she laughed softly

Betty looked at him and then sighed "I'm sorry Daniel"

Daniel looked at her confused

Betty reached out and took Daniels hands, she looked down at their hands

Daniel looked down at their hands

"I'm sorry Daniel, I'm sorry I hurt you" Betty said as tears started to form in her eyes

"Its just that there was so many things changing, my job, I was leaving my family and then you showed up at the airport and told me how you felt. I'm so sorry" she said as tears fell on her face

"Hey" Daniel said softly as he reached out a hand to wipe away her tears

"I'm so sorry Betty, I should have been more understanding…" his voice trailed off

"I should have told you how I felt…I love you Daniel" Betty said as she smiled at him

Daniel smiled and then reached out to kiss her.

After a few minutes, Betty pulled away "so do I get the job?"

Daniel smiled at her "I don't know..I did have a lot of interviews"

Betty smiled 'well maybe this will change your mind" she said as she reached out and kissed him

"I don't think I need to do anymore interviews" Daniel said as he smiled at her as Betty smiled.


End file.
